


The Demon and the Righteous Man

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Mentions of Blood, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abaddon saw what Dean had become in Hell and she wants it for herself. Can she pull the demon out of the Righteous Man, though?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Demon and the Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my blog, abaddontheunkillablequeen.

Abaddon heard of the Righteous Man's years in Hell, saw him through the eyes of demons unfortunate enough to meet with him. Ten years of torture took its toll on Dean's pretty little human body; the flesh fell off first, eyes sunken in, face twisting into something straight from a horror film. The sight would surely terrify humans, but no demon could deny what a beautiful specimen Dean Winchester was. He would have made such an attractive, brutal demon.

The man below Abaddon was not the man on his way to becoming a demon. His face was so beautiful it was ugly to a demon, his eyes bright green and half-lidded, his touch feather-light on her skin. At first.

Abaddon didn't want to make love to the Righteous Man. She wanted to fuck Alastair's best student. Straddling his lap, she pulled him up from the floor, chest to chest, and bit his neck hard enough to draw blood. He hissed and dug his nails into her back, dragging them down the expanse of bare skin. She could feel the pressure he was applying, knew that if he was still that soon-to-be-demon the pressure alone would be tearing her skin apart. Dean had been so strong in Hell.

"Is that all you've got?" She taunted, grinding her hips down on his cock. Her underwear was the only thing stopping him from sliding between her wet folds.

"I got a devil’s trap bullet with your name on it, sweetheart."

"Mm, talk dirty to me, Winchester."

Dean clawed at her back and she gasped as the skin finally broke. She caught of glimpse of darkness in Dean's eyes, something inhuman, before she claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. The pretty, plump lips were practically nonexistent in Hell; she bit at them, drawing blood, as Dean worked her panties to the side, not even bothering to take them off.

They groaned in unison as Dean's cock claimed her, tight heat wrapping around his length and clenching perfectly. Abaddon smirked as she dragged her nails down Dean's back, skin breaking instantly and blood dripping down, and she could only imagine how he'd explain those marks to his brother. Dean jerked his hips up, slamming into her cunt hard, hitting a spot in her that made her shout and cling to him for a second before she remembered herself and pushed him against the floor roughly.

She placed her palms on his chest, blood-stained nails standing out nicely, and raised herself off his cock slowly. 

"Alastair had so much hope for you," she shook her head as she lowered herself slowly. "You were going to be his best student, his successor. Then you went and got all...soft."

Dean's eyes hardened and he grabbed her by the ass and flipped them over, pinning her against the floor. His hips slammed forward at a brutal pace, hitting her walls in a way that would hurt a human woman but simply had Abaddon clawing at the hard wood floor, moans slipping from her. 

"I never went soft!" Dean slammed forward, hitting her sweet spot and ripping a guttural moan from her lips, before he pressed his fingers hard against her clit and rubbed her rough and fast. He leaned over her, face only a few inches above hers, and whispered, "I just learned to hide it well."

Abaddon circled her hips against his, shifting his cock around inside her to rub against her walls.

"Show me," she shot back. "Show me the demon hiding below the surface."

Dean flashed her a grin that made her shiver before he pulled her legs up to her chest and fucked into her like she'd never felt before, better than any demon, better even than any of the other Knights she'd had. Her tits bounced with each trust and Dean leaned down, taking a nipple between his lips, biting and sucking at the sensitive skin. His fingers never slowed down on her clit and she felt the heat coiling in her stomach, rising and ready to crash over him.

One more snap of his hips and Abaddon was coming around him, screaming words that made no sense to Dean's ears. Her cunt clenched hard around him, too tight for him to move, and he stilled inside her as he shuddered and came, spilling inside her. 

Dean pulled out as soon as he could and pushed himself away from her to catch his breath. Abaddon smiled up at the cracked ceiling, relaxing her hand where her nails dug deep into the floor.

"I guess it's true, then."

"What?" Dean was already collecting his clothes off the floor.

"You can take the Righteous Man out of Hell, but you can't take the Hell out of the Righteous Man."

"Fuck off," he spat out.

"Already did thanks to you, sunshine."


End file.
